habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Mana Points
Mana is the magical energy that provides a player with options for dealing with productivity difficulties. After a player joins the class system, which is possible beginning at level 10, Mana Points (MP) begin to show up as a blue bar underneath the experience bar. The mana bar can also be identified by the diamond icon to the left of the bar. Mana allows players to use skills from their chosen class. The player's class and level determine which skills are available for use. These skills can increase gold and experience rewards from completing Tasks, increase the value of Tasks, heal the player, and provide stat increases to a player and/or their party. __TOC__ Restoring Mana With every new day, some of the player's mana will be restored. It can also be gained by completing Tasks, allocating attribute points to Intelligence, and by using the skill Ethereal Surge, which is available to the Mage class. Daily Regeneration Some of the player's mana is naturally restored every day at Cron. The amount of mana gained depends on the percentage of due (non-grey) Dailies completed, as follows: *A player who experiences a Perfect Day (completes all their due Dailies) will gain 10 MP or 10% of max MP (whichever is higher) upon their next Cron. Note: max MP does not reflect temporary buffs from skills cast during the previous Cron. In other words, mana regeneration can only be received according to base mana plus the Perfect Day buff (if the previous day was a Perfect Day day, it counts towards today's MP regeneration). However, any Earthquake Skills cast by party Mages adds no benefit to mana regeneration rate. *A player who does not complete all their due Dailies will receive less mana, with total mana being proportionate to the percentage of due dailies completed. For example, a player who completes 70% of their due Dailies will gain 70% of their Perfect Day mana (i.e., 7 MP or 7% of max MP, whichever is higher). *Ticked checklist items on incomplete Dailies count towards earning mana. For example, a player with 10 active Dailies who completes 9 of them will receive 90% of their Perfect Day mana. However, if that player checks half the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, they will gain 95% of their Perfect Day mana. If all checklist items on the last incomplete Daily are ticked, the player will gain 100% of their Perfect Day mana even though the Daily itself has not been ticked. Mana will not be restored if if the player is resting in the Inn. Task Completion Players gain 1 MP or 1% of max MP (whichever is higher) per Daily, To-Do, or To-Do checklist item upon completion. Players gain 0.25 MP or 0.25% of max MP (whichever is higher) per positive click of a Habit. Assigning Attribute Points to Intelligence Players gain 1 MP each time they assign one attribute point to their Intelligence (INT). Note: this method of increasing mana has a maximum gain of 100 MP, as attribute points cap at level 100. Ethereal Surge All non-Mage players in a party with a Mage regain mana from the Mage skill Ethereal Surge. (The skill does not benefit either the casting mage or other mages in the party.) Maximum Mana Players can increase their maximum MP by increasing their INT. Maximum MP can be determined by the following formula: {Maximum MP = 2 \times INT + 30} Losing Mana Players lose 0.25 MP or 0.25% of max MP (whichever is higher) per negative click of a Habit. If a checked off Daily or To-Do is unchecked, players lose the mana they had initially gained from checking off the task (i.e., 1 MP or 1% of max MP, whichever is higher, per Daily, To-Do, or To-Do checklist item). However, mana cannot decrease below zero, and there is no penalty for hitting zero. Using Mana Mana is required to perform skills, with different skills available for each class. Skills are listed with their mana cost at the bottom of the Rewards section. Each time a skill is used, the player's mana is depleted by the indicated amount. Skills can affect either a Task of the player's choosing, the player themselves, or the player's entire party. Skills may be used on Tasks that have not been completed; the skill will not mark the player's Task as having been completed. The player will still need to check off the Task after the skill is applied to gain the gold and experience associated with completing the Task. However, the order of actions matters for some skills. For example, the Rogue's Pickpocket and Backstab skills are dependent on Task Value, so, whenever possible, it is beneficial to check off the targeted Task to increase its value before using a skill on it. The Warrior's Brutal Smash and Healer's Searing Brightness increase task value for non-challenge tasks, so, whenever possible, it makes sense to use these skills before clicking the - of a negative Habit or before missing a Daily. Individual skills require different amounts of mana to use. A player's first skill, which is unlocked at level 11, costs 10 to 15 MP. Further skills are then unlocked as the player's level increases. The MP cost can range from 10 to 45 MP, with the Rogue skill Stealth being the skill that requires the most mana. See table below for the MP cost for skills unique to certain classes. Having More than Maximum Mana It is possible for the mana bar to show that a player has more than the maximum amount of mana. This generally occurs as a result of: *A Mage casting Ethereal Surge on a player enough times to increase the player's mana above the maximum. *The player's INT decreasing (this reduces the player's maximum mana, but does not remove any mana points they had already obtained). A decrease in INT can come from: **A buff (such as from a Perfect Day or a party member casting Earthquake) wearing off at Cron. **Changing equipment to gear that provides less Intelligence **Changing class, which resets the Intelligence attribute point allocation to zero. Astute (and perhaps sneaky) Habiticans might notice that adding those INT points back also gives 1 additional MP per re-allocated point over the maximum, but honorable ones can use the Fix Character Values form on the Settings page to set their mana to the correct value. The player can use the additional mana at any time until the player's next Cron runs, at which time mana will be reduced to their current maximum. Also, gaining additional mana by completing a To-Do, a Daily, or a positive Habit, will return the player's mana back to their original maximum mana amount.fr:Points de Mana nl:Mana tr:Mana ru:Мана zh:魔法值 ja:マナ Category:Class System Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Skills